Defense Protocols
by Aziagarth
Summary: One-shot. Command Sergeant Major Mathew Osbourne has been deployed to Juggernaut Hospital in hopes of stopping the infection. But when things go south, Mathew finds himself in knee-deep trouble. Rated T for swearing and minor gore.


_**Time: 4:45 P.M.**_

_**Date: August 25, 2008**_

_**Location: Between Fort Sapphire, Pennsylvania and Juggernaut Hospital, Marystown**_

Command Sergeant Major Mathew Osborne rode in his black colored HMMWV towards Juggernaut Hospital, in Pennsylvania. "This shit is fucked up…." A private next to Mathew muttered, as he toyed around with his gun.

"Private, stop whining like a kid and focus on your objective." Mathew ordered the private, as a small smirk played in his mind.

"Yes Sergeant Major."

"Alright gents, here is are orders once more:

Secure a perimeter outside 4 blocks of the hospital and let local law enforcement deal with the infected if they break out."

"Law enforcement." A private snorted, before receiving an elbow to the ribs.

"If the infected break out, law enforcement will be given final wishes before hell breaks loose on their heads. Finally, we will extinguish any remaining infected and citizens near them. The virus is getting dangerous, and it is mandatory now." Mathew said aloud, as his men nodded.

"Sergeant Major, ETA to Marystown and Juggernaut Hospital 5 minutes!" The driver yelled, as Mathew gave him thumbs up.

"Check your weapons, and attach anything on your weapon that will help you aim accurately. Only spray full auto into crowds. 5 rounds or 2 bursts per infected. If they don't drop, then put another 5 rounds or 2 bursts into them. Does everyone copy?"

"Yes Sergeant Major!"

"Good. M203 grenade launchers are also authorized against crowds. AT-4 and Javelin rocket launchers have also been authorized, but you will rarely find them. Use our mounted miniguns against crowds…. you get the idea. Last thing is to always be with somebody at all times. Only trust your fellow Coast Guard men and woman. If they puke out green crap, shoot them. That goes for anyone else you find that does that. If the infected manage to break our lines, regroup on rooftops and use your radios and flares to signal Blackhawk helicopters." Mathew then ordered, as his subordinates nodded.

"ETA 2 minutes!" The driver yelled back, as Mathew nodded once more.

"Sir, there are reports of infected breaking out of the hospital. The perimeter has been pushed back. We've arrived." The driver announced, as Mathew and his men piled out of their HMMWV.

Mathew held his M16A4 assault rifle close to him, as he approached an Abrams tank with a colonel sitting on it.

"Orders sir?" Mathew questioned, as the colonel looked down at him.

"Kill anything that is opposite of our line." The colonel ordered, as Mathew nodded.

"Oh, and Sergeant Major, don't stray off to far. A bombing squadron lead by Major Cole Evers is approaching with napalm and shit." The colonel then said to Mathew, as Mathew gave the colonel a salute before bustling off.

"We got contacts! Civilian mob with infected tearing them apart! 200 yards north!" A lieutenant yelled, as Mathew peered at the position the lieutenant pointed out. Sure enough, infected were coming from alleyways, doorways, and windows and attacked the mob of civilians whom were mostly unarmed. Several civilians carried shotguns, pistols, or knives. However, the sheer number of infected overtook them, as the screams of the dying could be heard amidst all the commotion.

"They were probably trapped inside our perimeter and were going to attempt a breakout." A lieutenant muttered to Mathew, as Mathew nodded with his CO.

"Incoming infected! Take them down!" A yell from a HMMWV came, as the screams, moans, and groans of the infected were heard along with tramping feet.

"Spin them up!" A captain yelled, as mounted M134s fired from their 6 barrels, ripping into the crowd of infected.

"Were getting slammed all over the perimeter!" A major yelled, as Mathew aimed down the sights of his M16. Squeezing off a burst, the 3 bullets tore into an infected and it dropped.

"Incoming friendly fast movers!" A lieutenant shrieked, as 5 F-15 Raptors zipped over above them firing their payload.

"Here come more!" A sergeant yelled in terror, as more infected spilled from various locations and ran towards the perimeter.

"How big is the god damned hospital?" A corporal yelled, as Mathew mowed down 4 infected with burst rounds. Before Mathew could reply, he was flung off his feet as he smacked a HMMWV. Nearby where he stood, a giant crater and limbs of infected and Coast Guard alike lay littered around and in the crater.

Mathew coughed up blood, before he felt 2 pairs of hands haul him up. "You lucky son of a bitch!" A medic yelled, as a private helped haul his wounded CO with the medic.

"Wha…what happened?" Mathew questioned, still dazed by the explosion.

"Some smart asshole thought it best to fire the Abrams' cannon at the infected. Just made a whole damn hole in our defenses. Were pulling back as we speak, and I heard that dumb ass was shot by the colonel himself." The medic rambled, as Mathew nodded.

"Jesus, watch out!" The private yelled, as Mathew felt the support on his left shoulder disappear followed by a burst from a weapon and a shriek of death.

"Damn bastards are everywhere…" The private grumbled, before helping the medic haul Mathew with him.

"Where are we going?" Mathew questioned, as he was dragged down a sidewalk.

"A Blackhawk is waiting to evacuate wounded. Uninfected wounded." The medic said, as Mathew nodded wearily.

_Finally, away from this shit hole. Hell, I've only been here for about an hour and I consider it a shit hole. _Mathew thought to himself, as he watched a Coast Guard Black Hawk touching down.

"Sir, look here." The private said, as the medic peered at where the private was pointing.

"What is that?" The private questioned, as the medic studied where the private was still pointing.

"It's…it's a infected bite mark. I'm sorry sir." The medic said, as Mathew was laid down. The private brought out a M9 Beretta, before flicking the safety off.

"It's for the best, sir. I will be up their with you soon, I bet." The private said, before aiming down the sights of the pistol.

A small, ever growing part of his brain screeched at him to bite this man who had helped him. Instead he lay still as several bullets entered his skull.

Command Sergeant Major Mathew Osborne lay still, until fellow soldiers looted his body for ammo and his tags, before he was drenched in gasoline and burned for safety precautions.

_~End~_

**A/N: No one can ever expect a happy ending in a zombie apocalypse. And here is my second fanfic from the military's point of view. R&R.**


End file.
